Nowadays, along with the development of communication technologies, more and more communication methods and devices emerge. Though every communication method and communication device has features and convenience of their own, every person may maintain and manage a number of contact numbers or addresses corresponding to the communication methods, for example, mobile-phone number, home phone number, office phone number, fax number, a number of email addresses, QQ number, MSN number, etc. These contact numbers or addresses bring much inconvenience to a user. A UC service system was designed to solve the problem mentioned above. A UC service adopting a unified number is based on a Next Generation Network (NGN) system, embedded into Internet and conventional intelligent services and integrated with a variety of communication methods and communication terminals. Therefore the UC service is able to provide either real time or non real time communication means for users to communicate with fixed telephone subscribers, mobile-phone subscribers or internet users. The UC service provides audio services, message services and video services, and saves instant messages, emails, voice messages and call logs in a unified information storage so that users can access, via a unified number, multiple forms of communication, e.g., telephone, short message, email, instant message, conference, etc.
In a conventional method, when a user makes a telephone call by the UC service on his user terminal, the user has to manually input a number to be called in the UC client interface or manually search for the number in an address book of the UC client. That's to say, when the user adds contact information of a new linkman into an address book of the UC client on the user terminal, the user has to manually input contact information corresponding to the linkman in the UC client interface. Such operations may bring great inconvenience to users in some scenarios. Several scenarios are described following as examples. In one scenario, an Office Automation (OA) system and a UC client are installed on a terminal of User A, who is working with the OA system while attempting to call User B, whose telephone number is saved in an address book of the OA system, via the UC service. Supposing that the UC client on the terminal of User A has been activated already, User A has to close or minimize the OA interface, shifts to the UC client interface and manually inputs the telephone number of User B to make a call to User B. Or alternatively, when the telephone number of User B is saved in an address book of the UC client, User A has to manually search on the UC client interface from the address book of the UC client for the telephone number of User B, then calls User B with the telephone number. In another application scenario, User A receives via Outlook Mail engine an email including a telephone number of a sender, e.g., User B, and User A wishes to call User B with the telephone number immediately via the UC service. And then User A has to close or minimize the Outlook interface, shifts to the UC client interface and manually inputs the telephone number of User B to make a call to User B. Or, similar to first scenario, User A has to manually search from the UC client interface for the telephone number of User B in the address book of the UC client, and calls User B with the number. In a third application scenario, User A wishes to add contact information of a correspondence, which is saved in an electronic file on the terminal of User A, into an address book of the UC client. User A still has to close or minimize the electronic file interface, shifts to the UC client interface and manually inputs the contact information to the UC client interface to add the information. Undoubtedly such complicated operations bring great inconvenience to users.